Never a Bad Time for Sweaters
by RockStarForever1132
Summary: Prompt from Discord Friend in a Sanders Sides server: It's snowing here ;-; I'm only in a sweater my response: .orable. Also sounds like a good intro for a fluff/smut FanFic


I just wanted to write like a cute tiny bullet point story idea and now it's 2 pages long! So y'all will have to suffer the one shot I have written as result of my mind going overboard.

So this is what my mind made up and idk honestly how it went from one message to a majorly different totally not related story.

**_Please enjoy and let me know in the comments what you think!_**

* * *

Logan had just finished a tough day at the office as he walked up the steps to his two story flat he owns with his partner. He groaned as he searched for his keys. He massaged his temples. He had been dealing with the headache his coworker Roman gave him from fawning over the cute new barista in the bakery downstairs named Patton. He located his keys in his left pants pocket, putting them in to unlock the door.

He pushed the door open and closed it behind himself with a happy sigh. He put his shoes, briefcase, and jacket by the door and tossed his keys and phone onto the entryway table. He walked through the flat noticing the lack of details pointing to the conclusion of his fiancé not being home. He frowned to himself. He had really wanted to cuddle up with his fiancé and watch a movie with him, as a way to help wait out the big snow storm heading their way in the next few days. Which had guaranteed everyone in the city a whole two week staycation in their homes.

Logan turned and walked into their bedroom. He opened the door, only to stop in his tracks as he sees his previously mentioned 'missing' fiancè sitting on the window sill. His figure was swallowed up in a sweater that hung off one shoulder, showing off the beautiful canvas of his pale skin with his wonderful constellations of freckles. Logan's eyes followed the path of the sweater to see it covered up his adorable fiancé all the way down to the middle of his thigh. If he could guess it seemed like that was the only article of clothing being worn at the time.

His heart skipped a beat as only his Love could cause to never understood how a simple human could make him feel so awkward. He had then come to the logical conclusion that the 'simple human' was actually an angel. He was completely breathless as he took in the image of the magnificent angel before him. He must have made some noise because his fiancé turned to look at him with a soft smile, that made his heart skip another beat.

"Hey Lo how was work?"

Logan went to talk but nothing came out of his throat, it was as if his voice was stolen from him because no one deserved to be allowed to talk to such a beautiful goddess like the one in front of him.

"Lo?"

His fiancé tilted his head in concerned confusion as he got up to walk towards Logan, the action just making him become even more adorable. His sweater rode up on his legs showing more skin, that further confirmed his theory of that being the only article of clothing he was wearing.

"Hey love, are you okay?"

He asked as he finished his small trek over to Logan, cupping his cheek. Logan could only nod as he cleared his throat and regained his voice.

"Have I ever told you how absolutely captivating you are Virgil?"

Virgil blushed and pulled Logan closer while hiding his face in his shoulder. He slid his arms around the others shoulders. The anxious man smiled and hummed happily.

"Only a thousand times. Is that what got you all quiet? It usually takes me doing something completely different to get you to that point."

He said with a mischievous air as he nipped at the others sweet spot on his neck. Logan shuddered at the feeling of the other nipping his neck, and wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist, pulling him closer.

Logan chuckled.

"If you're not careful and continue to keep this up I'll have you talking all night, with a scream here and there too."

Virgil shivered with excitement, smirking to himself.

"Promises, promises,'' he whispered as he gave the other another nip.

Logan let out a happy hum.

"I was going to suggest we get ready for bed and watch your favorite Christmas movie, but since you seem to have other ideas…"

Virgil let out a happy squeal as Logan lifted him up by his thighs. Logan slid one of his hands up under the sweater, smirking as his suspicions were confirmed.

"So my theory was correct, you aren't wearing anything else under this sweater. It's almost as if you did this on purpose."

Virgil gained an innocent look on his face and tilted his head.

"I have absolutely no idea of what you are referring too. What ever could you be implying?" He asked innocently.

Logan rolled his eyes fondly and kicked the door closed behind him, as he made his way to the bed.

"I'm implying that you want something more than just a simple hug and kiss, My love."

Virgil chuckled as Logan placed him on the bed before crawling on top of him, leaning down for a kiss. The sounds of love making and laughter could be heard all throughout the night. Only ending when both of the men were happy and completely satiated.

Logan looked down at his soon to be husband and smiled, he didn't think anything could be better than being with his angel. He kissed Virgil's forehead, causing him to hum and move closer to Logan. The intellectual man laughed quietly as he looked out the window at the snow that was beginning to fall. If this was what was to come for the time they'd be cooped up in their flat, then he would be happier than he could have thought he was during their snow induced staycation.


End file.
